YuGiOh! GS
by VORTEX2012
Summary: AU in which the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds cast is in a tweaked GX universe. Yusei plays the main role.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Alright… AU in which 5Ds is in GX style… they don't know each other so yeah… I got this one idea last night and it was very… anyway; Yusei plays somehow the role of Judai in this story and goes in the Duel Academy Island and gets many surprises… Placido and Yugi are teachers… Paradox is the director… Aki plays somehow the role of Asuka, Jack plays a similar role to Manjoume's… Kiryu plays the role of Ryo… Rua plays the role of Sho, um… Ruka plays… kind of the role of Rei… ect… ect. Let's move on with the story, shall we?**

_Chapter 1: Pilot_

On the great Neo-Domino City, a teenager was running as fast as he possibly could, the boy had spiky raven-hair with some yellow highlights, he was dressed in a blue jacket and black pants, he also had a black backpack.

"I've got to make it!" the boy said hurrying.

While hurrying, he got in the way of a Lamborghini Diablo. Fortunately the boy didn't get hit by the car, yet he lost balance and fell before the car.

The person, who was driving the car was worried and got out to help the boy to get up.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Uh… yeah, seems like it," the boy said getting up, yet as he looked at the man, he was shocked who we saw, "Aren't you…?" the boy wanted to ask but just starred at the man.

The boy was surprised because of how the man looked like the King of Games; the man had spiky hair with different yellow and violet highlights, he was dressed in an armless black shirt and blue pants.

The man laughed a little but then spoke, "Why were you hurrying like that?" he asked.

"Because I want to join in the Duel Monsters Academy," the boy answered realizing it, "Which by the way I should, right now!" he said running at one point.

"I am going there too, I can get you there if you want," the man replied.

"Alright," the boy said getting at the passenger side of the door.

The boy got inside the car and was burning to ask some questions to the man.

"Are you really the King of Games? Are you Yugi?" the boy asked as the man got inside.

"Yes, many say that I am still the King of Games but I don't want to be anymore, so many people wanting to kick me off my thrown," the man answered starting the car.

"Why don't you lose on purpose? If you would, you wouldn't be king anymore," the boy advised.

"That would be like giving up on dueling… I am not like that, even if I don't want, I will keep my title until I am beaten, if I am not… oh well," the man replied.

"Well, if you are lucky, I might be the one to beat you," the boy said.

"Hmm… I hope you are good," the man replied.

"I am, I need to still learn some things but I already am very good," the boy said, "By the way, is this your car?" he asked.

"Yeah, cool one, huh? It's a funny story how I got it," the man said.

"How?" the boy asked fast.

"I got on a bar to get drunk because I was depressed about… anyway, there was also Kaiba; me and Kaiba, we were both drunk at that moment and we decided to do some kind of a duel," the man explained.

"What do you mean with 'some kind of'?" the boy asked.

"We first betted something, I betted my title and he betted his car; we took our decks, mixed them and drew the first card of the deck. The person who had the monster with the highest attack points would win, I got my Dark Magician of Chaos, he was totally sure that he would beat me with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon but he drew Giant Cyclops, losing once again, yet that time I got his car," the man stated proudly.

"And why are you going to the Duel Academy?" the boy asked.

"I am getting bored, so I took a job this year, as a teacher at the Duel Academy," the man explained.

"Wasn't there any better job for the King of Games?" the boy asked confused.

"There were a lot but… I want to teach young people about the Heart of Cards…" the man answered.

"Heart of Cards? What is that?" the boy asked as they arrived.

"If you are lucky, you'll be my student and I will answer that," the man said getting out of the car.

"Yugi-san, it's an honor to meet you," a spiky grey haired man with scary red eyes said as soon as the man got out of the car.

"Thanks, Placido. How many students joined until now?" Yugi asked.

"About 90, and the time to join is over," Placido answered, the grey-haired man seemed to be around his 30s and was dressed in the Obelisk Blue uniform which had more white than blue.

"What did you say? It cannot be over yet!" the boy said as soon as he got out of the car.

"And just who are you thinking that you are to tell me when it can be over?" Placido asked annoyed.

"I am Yusei Fudo and I want to join in the Duel Academy!" the boy answered like he would be in the army.

"That was rhetorically asked, the deadline was before ten minutes," Placido replied.

"I… I understand," Yusei said giving up.

"Wait a second, it was my fault he got late, I almost rammed him with my car, please let him join," Yugi explained.

"What if Kaiba gets informed about this?" Placido asked.

"I will explain it to him, now let him join," Yugi said.

"Alright," Placido said a bit annoyed.

"Thanks, Yugi-san," Yusei said bowing before the King of Games.

"Hey, you better not disappoint me failing your duel," Yugi said to which Yusei gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you too, Placido," Yusei thanked the other man.

"That is professor Placido for you!" Placido almost yelled at the boy.

"A-Alright," Yusei said before writing his name and information down on a formula and giving it to a person who was standing at a stall.

"You will duel inside the stadium," the man in the orange uniform at the stall explained.

"Good, Yugi-san, are you going to watch me duel?" Yusei asked.

"Sure," Yugi said and followed him.

"Did it just seem to me or was that guy like a vampire?" Yusei asked going thru the hall.

"Well… I don't know, he had red eyes… which are never a good sign," Yugi replied jokingly.

Yet they didn't know that Placido heard their words and got really annoyed by them.

"How can he dare to insult me? I won't let that boy join in this academy!" Placido said gritting his teeth and taking a deck out of his pocket, "The rules say that each student has to win the duel in order to be accepted but if I use my real deck, that boy won't stand a chance," he said silently.

Yusei proceeded towards the arena while Yugi watched him get ready for his duel.

The teachers saw that one duelist remained on the arena. "There is another duelist? I thought we went through all," one of the teachers said who was going thru a paper stack, "I forgot to give you this last one," the man who was standing before at the stall said giving him a formula.

"Yusei Fudo, hmm… well then, who is going to duel him?" another teacher asked looking at the formula.

"Leave him to me," Placido said.

"Alright, which deck are you going to use?" one of the teachers asked showing him various decks.

"I've already got one earlier," Placido lied to the teachers and proceeded to the arena.

"Placido? You are going to be my opponent?" Yusei asked.

"I said it before, its professor Placido!" Placido almost shouted at the boy.

"Got it," Yusei asked after getting his duel disk on his hand.

Placido had a similar duel disk to Yuseis'; the only difference was that it looked like a sword at the elbow part.

"Wow… dangerous duel disk," Yusei commented looking at the opponent.

"Yes, now set your deck already!" Placido said putting his deck on his deck slot.

Yusei set his deck on his duel disks and the duel disk mixed it, which also happened to Placido.

"DUEL!" both of them shouted after drawing their first five cards.

"I'll go first, Draw!" Yusei said drawing one card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**5/5 | 6/5**

**35/40 | 34/40**

"I send Level Stealer from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon Quick Synchron," Yusei said removing one card from his hand as a monster showed up which looks like it would belong in the wild west.

**Quick Synchron**

**WIND / Level 5**

**Machine / Tuner**

**ATK / 700 – DEF / 1400**

"A tuner monster showed already up? Is he Synchro summoning in the first turn?" Yugi asked himself.

"Next, I activate its effect; my Quick Synchron is treated as another Synchron monster," Yusei explained as his warrior shot a bullet at a card in a rotating circle which landed at Nitro Synchron.

"His name is now treated as Nitro Synchron, now to my next move I summon Shield Wing," Yusei said as a thin bird with big wings appeared on the field.

**Shield Wing**

**WIND / Level 2**

**Winged Beast / Effect**

**ATK / 0 – DEF / 900**

"Now I tune Quick Synchron on my Shield Wing! Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon, Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei said as a big insect-like warrior appeared.

_LV5+LV2=LV7_

**Nitro Warrior**

**FIRE / Level 7**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2800 – DEF / 1800**

"Lastly, I equip my Nitro Warrior with Fighting Spirit and set one card face-down before I end my turn!" Yusei said taking a card from his hand and inserting it in one of the empty slots.

"Good going, Yusei," Yugi said silently.

"Wow… that guy got some skills," a brown eyed girl with red hair said who was watching from the balcony; she was dressed in the female Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Let's see how Placido will counter," an amber eyed boy with white hair said not really impressed; he was dressed in the male Obelisk Blue uniform which had more white than blue color on it, which was very unusual.

"He is good, I want to duel him!" a cyan haired boy said a bit excited, the boy was dressed in a sky blue shirt and a blue jacket, also in black pants.

"He is really good, but Placido is probably better," a very alike looking girl next to the cyan haired boy said, she was dressed in a pink shirt and a pink jacket, also in white pants.

"I'll end this, Draw!" Placido said drawing a card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**6/5 | 1/5**

**34/40 | 34/40**

"I activate Temple of the Kings!" Placido said as the complete arena changed into an old looking temple, "This card allows me to activate traps the same turn I set them, also you are allowed to play only up to 2 spell or trap cards," he explained.

"Temple of Kings? But… that card isn't actually in one of these test decks," the grey haired boy on the balcony said watching the duel.

"Placido… is using his own deck…" a boy who was sitting in the public said, this boy was dressed in a white overall, not in the usual Obelisk blue uniform like the people around him.

"Next I summon Wise Core in attack position," Placido said as a like egg looking monster appeared.

**Wise Core**

**DARK / Level 1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 0 – DEF / 0**

"Why is he summoning a monster with 0 attack points in attack position?" the cyan haired boy asked confused.

"It probably has a good effect," the girl next to him replied.

"I set one card face-down. Now considering my Temple of Kings, I can activate it without waiting another turn, so that is exactly what I do, I activate Twin Vortex which allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field and one monster on my side of the field," Placido explained as a card flipped up.

"Not so fast; if I destroy Fighting Spirit, I can save my monster," Yusei explained, as his spell card and Wise Core was destroyed, "What was that for anyway? I mean… you got no monsters left!" he said.

"May I correct you? I've got five monsters left, if my Wise Core is destroyed by a card effect; it allows me to summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier, now combine!" Placido shouted as five different monsters appeared and combined into one.

"Not good," Yugi said watching the duel.

(Wisel Attack: ATK / 1200 – DEF / 0 | AP)

(Wisel Carrier: ATK / 800 – DEF / 600 | AP)

(Wisel Guard: ATK / 0 – DEF / 1200 | DP)

(Wisel Top: ATK / 500 – DEF / 0 | AP)

**Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity**

**DARK / LV1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 1800**

"He already summoned his ace," the grey haired boy commented.

"But that thing won't actually be able to defeat my monster," Yusei reminded him.

"My Machine Emperor has the interesting ability to absorb one of your Synchro monsters and also combine their attack points with his," Placido explained.

"What?" Yusei asked shocked.

"Wisel Infinity, absorb his Synchro monster!" Placido ordered as the mechanic beast obeyed and absorbed Yusei's insect looking warrior into his chest.

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 5300 – DEF / 3600)

"A monster with 5300 attack points in only one turn?" Yugi asked himself and starred not believing what he saw.

"That guy is dead," one of the persons who were standing around the guy dressed in the white overall said.

"Now Wisel Infinity, finish him! Stainless Steel Slash!" Placido ordered his monster and the monster did as told.

"I activate a trap card! Spirit Force, this card allows me to negate your damage and also brings one tuner-warrior monster with 1500 or less defense points in my hand, so I get back my Quick Synchron," Yusei explained as the attack was negated and a card from the graveyard returned to Yusei's hand.

"Humph, I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Placido said taking two cards from his hand and putting them in the empty slots.

"My Turn, Draw!" Yusei said drawing a card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**1/5 | 2/5**

**29/40 | 33/40**

"Yusei… you've got to do better than this," Yugi said.

"First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your field spell," Yusei said as the field around them changed back to the test arena.

"What did he do that for?" the red haired girl asked, "He could have destroyed the equip monster, couldn't he?" she asked again.

"Well perhaps, but the way he did it was better because now he can activate more than two spell or trap cards," the grey haired boy corrected her.

"I activate Treasure from Heaven, which allows us to draw as much cards until we got six on our hands!" Yusei said as he and Placido drew five cards, "Next, I continue activating Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two other cards," he continued drawing two other cards.

"After that is done, I send Bolt Hedgehog to the graveyard in order to summon once again Quick Synchron in defense position," he continued sending one card from his hand to the graveyard as the cowboy looking monster reappeared on the field.

**Quick Synchron**

**WIND / Level 5**

**Machine / Tuner**

**ATK / 700 – DEF / 1400**

"Well thanks for these cards, you just helped me activate my traps, I activate Wise A3 and Wise G3, which allows me to upgrade my monsters with the cards that I have in my hand! So I remove Wisel Guard and Wisel Attack, in order to summon Wisel Guard 3 and Wisel Attack 3," Placido explained as the giant mechanic monster became more dangerous looking.

(Wisel Attack 3: ATK / 1600 – DEF / 0 | AP)

(Wisel Guard 3: ATK / 0 – DEF / 2000 | DP)

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 5700 – DEF / 4400)

"That doesn't actually matter anymore; if I have a tuner monster on my field, Bolt Hedgehog can return and that is exactly what he does, I special summon Bolt Hedgehog in defense position," Yusei said as a hedgehog with bolts instead of spikes on his back showed up.

**Bolt Hedgehog**

**EARTH / Level 2**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 800 – DEF / 800**

"Next I summon Tuning Supporter in defense position," Yusei said as a little creature showed up.

**Tuning Supporter**

**LIGHT / Level 1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 100 – DEF / 300**

"Is he building up defense or another Synchro summon?" the cyan haired boy asked himself.

"Now I tune my Quick Synchron on my Bolt Hedgehog and Tuning Supporter, this allows me to summon forth an old friend. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Show us yourself, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted as the monsters changed into stars and green circles, suddenly there was a great flash and then a great white dragon showed up.

_LV5+LV1+LV2=LV8_

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000**

"Stardust Dragon is owned by that boy?" the grey haired boy asked himself in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" the red haired girl asked.

"That card… exists only once in the whole world," the grey haired boy answered.

"This card will get things on the next level," Yusei said, "I activate Ripped Heart, which doubles my monsters attack points, yet halves my life points," he explained as his life points and the attack points of his dragon got bigger, because of this change the white dragon let out a loud growl.

(Stardust Dragon: ATK / 5000 – DEF / 4000)

"Hmm… it is good but surely not good enough," Placido reminded him.

"Believe me, it's more than enough," Yusei said holding up a card on his hand, "Now I continue, I activate Battle Waltz, which creates a copy of my Stardust Dragon in attack position," Yusei continued activating another card.

**Waltz Token**

**WIND / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000**

"Even if you got two dragons on your side, none of them are strong enough to stand a chance against my Machine Emperor," Placido reminded him.

"I got another Fighting Spirit on my hand," Yusei said showing his equip spell to Placido.

"Bring it on!" Placido provoked.

"I equip my Stardust Dragon with my Fighting Spirit, which gives him 300 attack points for each card on your side of the field," Yusei said as his white dragon let out a loud growl.

(Stardust Dragon: ATK / 6500 – DEF / 4000)

"Now my dragon can triumph over your Machine Emperor," Yusei said, "Shooting Sonic!" he ordered his dragon to attack.

"Any attack attempt is directed towards my Wisel Guard 3," Placido explained, "Also once per turn, it cannot be destroyed," he said as the smoke disappeared and the mechanic giant wasn't harmed.

"So that's how it is, your monster in general may be powerful but the parts of it aren't powerful," Yusei said looking at the opponents field, "Now Waltz Token, attack Wisel Guard 3!" Yusei ordered to which the copy of the white dragon obeyed and attempted to attack and succeeded which resulted the dropping of the mechanic giant's defense points and the dragon's attack points.

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 5700 – DEF / 2400)

(Stardust Dragon: ATK / 6200 – DEF / 4000)

"I activate Exchanging Chances, this card allows me to draw three cards if one my opponent has three or more monsters face up," Yusei explained drawing three cards from his deck.

"Next, I activate Shooting Star Wish, which makes my dragon invincible for a monsters effect I choose, for example your Machine Emperor's effect," Yusei said as a white mantel covered Stardust, "I end my turn with two face-down cards," he said putting two cards into the empty slot.

"Then I'll take over, Draw!" Placido said drawing a card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**4000 | 2000**

**5/5 | 0/5**

**28/40 | 23/40**

"I tribute Wisel Top in order to special summon Wisel Top 3," Placido declared as the head of the mechanic giant disappeared, with the simple monster disappearing a more complicated insect-like looking head showed up and got attached to the mechanic giant which powered the giant up a bit.

(Wisel Top 3: ATK / 600 – DEF / 0)

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 5800 – DEF / 2400)

"This card will be of use later, I summon Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein," Placido declared as a mini-version of the mechanic giant showed up on the field.

**Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein**

**DARK / Level 4**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 1800 – DEF / 0**

"Next I activate Card Rotator which changes the battle position of all your monsters," Placido explained as the white dragons on Yusei's field put their arms into a defensive way.

"Now Machine Emperor Wisel, attack Stardust! Stainless Steel Slash," Placido ordered as the mechanic giant obeyed and slashed one of the dragons into pieces.

"Now, I am aware that you won't receive damage according to the battle position of your monster but according to the effect of Wisel Attack 3, you receive piercing damage," Placido explained as the mechanic giant let out another slash.

"1800 points of damage?" Yusei asked but then remembered something, "I activate my trap card, Shooting Comets," he continued as a card with an image of Stardust and some fire balls around him flipped up.

"If Stardust Dragon is destroyed, this card allows me to destroy one card on the field, I destroy your Wisel Infinity and you lose life points equal to that monsters actual attack points," Yusei declared as some fire balls showed up aiming for the mechanic giant.

"I activate Wisel Top 3's effect, once per turn I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it," Placido said as the head of the mechanic giant started glowing.

"And I activate my trap card, Destructive Chaos which can only be activated as link two or above. If a negation effect is activated, it doesn't stop the negation but I am able to inflict damage to your life points according to a monsters attack points in my graveyard and I choose Stardust Dragon," Yusei said as a black beam shot at Placido making him lose 2500 life points.

"You'll pay dearly for this! I set one card face down and end my turn," Placido said taking one card from his hand and putting it in one of the empty slots.

"It's my turn, Draw!" Yusei said taking a card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**1500 | 200**

**1/5 | 1/5**

**28/40 | 22/40**

"I equip my Waltz Token with Silver Wing, there is nothing more that I can do so I end my turn," Yusei said as the wings of the white dragon changed and got shinier.

"Weak! It's my turn, Draw!" Placido said drawing a card from his deck.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**1500 | 200**

**2/5 | 0/5**

**27/40 | 22/40**

"I think I'll end this right now," Placido said looking at his cards.

"I activate Deal with the Devil; First I get one of my monsters back to my hand, then I am able to special summon back up to two level 5 or lower monsters from my graveyard but with the price that my most powerful monster will get the same attack and defense points as your weakest monsters defense points," Placido explained.

"But I can assure you, it's totally worth it, I take back to my hand Wisel Attack 3," Placido said as one of the hands of the mechanic giant disappeared, "Now my monsters attack points will be lowered by the effect of my trap card," he said as the mechanic giant got weaken.

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 2000 – DEF / 2000)

"Now, by the effect of my trap, I'll special summon only Wisel Guard 3," he continued as the shield-looking arm appeared back on the field and got attached to the mechanic giant, "Now even if my Emperor's points were lowered, his points rise again because of Wisel Guard 3," Placido explained.

(Wisel Guard 3: ATK / 0 – DEF / 2000 | DP)

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 2000 – DEF / 4000)

"Another thing is that I didn't normal summon yet, so now I summon the monster I got back in my hand, Wisel Attack 3," Placido said as the other arm of the monster appeared back on the field, "And let's not forget that even if my trap lowered my monsters power, its power will rise again because of Wisel Attack 3," he finished as the mechanic giant got a power boost.

(Wisel Attack 3: ATK / 1600 – DEF / 0 | AP)

(Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity: ATK / 3600 – DEF / 4000)

"Now Wisel Infinity, attack that fake-dragon token! Stainless Steel Slash!" Placido ordered as the mechanic giant obeyed and attacked the white dragon but didn't destroy it.

"Not so fast –" Yusei wanted to explain but was cut off by Placido.

"I know that exactly now the effect of Silver Wing activates making your monster not destroyable but I wasn't aiming to destroy your dragon," Placido explained to which Yusei was a bit confused but then realized what he aimed for, "Now the effect of Wisel Attack 3 activates, which inflicts piercing damage to you," Placido said as the mechanic slashed the raven haired duelist and almost dealt 1600 damage to him.

"Not at all, a waltz token doesn't receive or deal damage of any kind," Yusei reminded him.

"Oh well… I've got back up," Placido said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Wait… your trap!" Yusei realized that Placido had a set card left.

"That's right, I activate Countdown Blast, I like to see you struggle so I'll give you another turn," Placido said as his opponent looked confused.

"Countdown blast…?" Yusei asked puzzled, that card was unknown to him.

"This turn, I remove up to ten cards from my deck and for each card I remove by this effect; this card inflicts 200 points of damage for each card I remove by this effect at my next draw phase. But since I want to put you two feet under, I remove ten cards to my graveyard meaning at my next draw phase, you receive 2000 points of damage," Placido said.

"That means I will get only one turn to win," Yusei understood.

"That's right, that's all you got to prove that you belong here," Placido agreed.

"It's my turn, Draw!" Yusei said as he drew a card but didn't yet look at it.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**1500 | 200**

**1/5 | 1/5**

**27/40 | 21/40**

"Come on, Yusei!" Yugi said.

"Hmm… that boy will probably win with that card," the grey haired boy at the balcony said.

"What? How could he possibly win with one single card against Placido's ace?" the red haired girl asked in disbelief.

"Watch him," the grey haired boy answered.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei said putting one card in the empty slot.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**1500 | 200**

**2/5 | 0/5**

**26/40 | 21/40**

"As I promised, you'll feel the damage now, so perish!" Placido said as the blazing ball of junk shot at Yusei.

"I may not be able to win, but I won't lose either, I activate my trap card; Fulfilling the Prophecy!" Yusei said as a card flipped up on the field.

"That will change nothing!" Placido said.

"I am not so sure about that. Fulfilling the Prophecy effect is I can remove one of my monsters from the game and you'll receive damage equal to my monsters level multiplied with 200, which means 1600 points of damage," Yusei said as a white beam shot at Placido and the blazing ball shot at Yusei.

**Placido VS Yusei**

**DRAW**

**2/5 | 0/5**

**26/40 | 25/40**

"Draw? How can that be?" Placido shouted in disbelief.

As Placido remembered that a draw means that neither one won, he grinned evilly until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Placido answered the phone.

"Placido, I just watched your duel. What was that crap about? You are aware of the rules, aren't you? You had to use a test deck, not your real deck," the voice on the phone said.

"Mr. Kaiba, I… I…" Placido stuttered.

"Save it! The media are craving for a reason to criticize this Duel Academy and I'll not give them one! No matter that the duel was a draw, that boy is accepted, got it?" the voice on the phone almost yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir," Placido replied.

"You should be thankful that I didn't fire you for this!" the voice on the phone said, before the signal tone was heard.

Placido gritted his teeth and went towards the boy who was lying with his face on the floor, hitting the floor with his right hand.

Placido took a deep breath, gritted his teeth as strong as he could and spoke, "You did a good job against my deck but since you didn't win, I can only put you into Osiris Red," he said almost cracking his teeth while the whole public heard him.

"Really? Thanks, Placido," Yusei said smiling as he got up.

"I told you it is professor Placido!" Placido yelled almost making the boy fall again.

"S-Sorry," Yusei apologized as Placido turned and went towards the other teachers while cursing under his breath about Yusei and Kaiba.

"In normal conditions, Placido would have lost," the cyan haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, if he wouldn't have used his real deck, Yusei would win this duel," the cyan haired girl agreed.

"What do you think of him?" the red haired girl who was standing at the balcony asked.

"Getting this far against that deck is… good," the grey haired boy next to the girl answered.

"Congratulations, Yusei," Yugi said quietly.

_End of Chapter 1: Pilot_

_**Preview for Chapter 2: Arrival at the Duel Monsters Academy Island! A new rival!**_

"_This is a duel in which we'll bet our rarest cards, the winner takes the card of the loser," the blond duelist in the white overall explained._

"_You cannot stand a chance against my very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" the blond duelist said as a big red and black dragon showed up._

"_Take this! Absolute Power Force!" the blond duelist shouted as Yusei shouted "Shooting Sonic!" at the same time._

**A/N: So are you enjoying the 5Ds cast in GX style? Review and tonight you'll receive a cookie from the cookie fairy, please review… pretty please!**

**P.S. Here is the list of the cards that were faked:  
>Ripped Heart<br>Shooting Star Wish  
>Shooting Comets<br>Destructive Chaos  
>Deal With the Devil<br>Countdown Blast  
>Fulfilling the Prophecy<strong>

**P.P.S. Thanks to "you know not" for beta-reading.**


	2. Arrival at the DMA Island!

_**A/N: Second chapter after a lot of struggling and editing is ready to go. By the way, please review if you aren't stuck under a car or in a tornado attack.**_

_Chapter 2: Arrival at the DMA Island!_

After a last check, all the students which were accepted were given a ticket for the appropriate plane which flied to the Duel Academy Island. Also each student was given a dorm and a room where that student would have to stay.

"I can't believe that that wannabe almost defeated me!" said Placido while going thru the halls of the Duel Academy, "I hope… no one gets suspicious because I putted him in the Osiris Red dorm," said he quietly.

"Placido," a voice from behind called the professor.

"What is it?" said Placido after turning around and seeing Yugi.

"Why did you put that duelist, who got a draw with you, in the Osiris Red dorm?" asked Yugi, being puzzled.

Placido thought for a second but then got an idea, "Firstly, to be accepted, he had to win against me. But he didn't, he should be happy to even be accepted and secondly, he won by giving up his monsters, that isn't something an Obelisk would do," said he, trying to sound believable.

"Yeah… maybe," said Yugi falling for it.

"You are the mentor of Osiris Red dorm, you could teach him many things," said Placido before Yugi nodded and went away.

Placido sighed first as Yugi couldn't be seen anymore, "…that was close," said he being relieved.

The red-eyed teacher went in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, he was searching for a specific person, "Jack, I need to talk to you," said he the moment he saw the spiky blond haired guy in the white overall.

"Let me guess, you once again want to convince me to wear the uniform?" asked the blond student to which the teacher shook his head.

"I guess you watched yesterday me duel that guy?" asked Placido, to which Jack nodded, "That dragon of his could get all of the better students in trouble," explained he.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack confused of the professor's words.

"That dragon of his, got a hell of support cards… if he could somehow get the support cards for his dragon, even being a weak duelist, he would probably get the best in this school through them," answered Placido a little bit worried, "I don't want some… Osiris junk to beat my students," added he.

"So… it is somehow like my Red Demon's Dragon?" asked Jack as Placido nodded.

"Aren't you interested in that?" asked the professor.

"My deck is flawless so I don't need another card to wreck my balanced raw force deck, but go ahead, I'm listening," said Jack.

"You two will duel in a Rare-Hunter Duel. If you win, you'll get his card and if he wins… he'll get yours; If you win, you can go ahead and keep his card, I don't care," explained Placido while Jack thought a little bit about it.

"What makes you think I would accept? And by the way, are you trying to kick me off the school? Such kind of a duel… is only allowed in special tournaments and is against the school rules," said Jack reminding him.

"If you win, I would get Kiryu to duel with you and don't worry about the rules, there are exceptions like… if a teacher agrees to that kind of duel," explained Placido while grinning evilly.

"Alright," agreed Jack, "Wait a second… why don't you get Kiryu to finish him off in the first place?" asked he a little bit puzzled.

"You know how he is… he didn't want to duel with someone who isn't good enough yet," answered Placido before heading out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, the spiky raven-haired boy was unpacking his baggage as the cyan haired boy and girl showed up at the door.

Yusei turned towards the door and saw the two, "You are my roommates, aren't you?" asked he.

"Seems like it," said the cyan haired boy, "I'm Rua, say… why you were sent into the Osiris Red dorm? Didn't you almost beat Placido?" asked he, a bit puzzled.

"I'm Yusei, I almost did but I guess it's because I didn't win," answered Yusei.

"I really want to see how strong you are, can we duel?" asked Rua.

"We first got to unpack our things," said the cyan haired girl, reminding him.

"Alright," agreed Rua.

"Hi, I'm Ruka," presented the cyan haired girl, acting kind of shyly.

"I'm Yusei, nice to meet you two, say… you are twins, aren't you?" asked Yusei as the boy and the girl nodded, "Really no offense but… aren't you two a bit young for the academy?" he asked again.

"Well, yeah… but we're really good for our age so that doesn't matter," answered Rua.

Ruka unpacked the given uniform and then went towards the bathroom, "I've got to change so…" said she before going inside the bathroom.

"Hmm… isn't it like… girls and boys have to be put in different rooms?" asked Yusei unsure, unpacking his uniform.

"True but since we're twins, our parents made a request to Paradox to put us in the same room and he agreed," answered Rua while also unpacking his uniform.

As Yusei and Rua already had their uniforms unpacked and were only in their t-shirts, Ruka came back and was already changed into the female Osiris Red uniform and she had her sleeves pulled higher so her arms were fully visible.

As Yusei looked at her, there was a strange claw-like mark on her arm, "Is that a tattoo?" asked Yusei pointing at Ruka's arm.

"Actually no," answered Ruka.

"But… it's a cool birthmark," explained Rua while dressing his Osiris Red male uniform.

"We should get to the conference room, the school director will give a speech," added Ruka.

"On the news, he looked cool for a director," said Rua as Yusei quickly dressed his male Osiris Red uniform.

"Let's go," said Yusei proceeding out of the door before the twins followed him.

Yusei and the twins proceeded to the conference room where many new students were gathered, most students were dressed in Osiris Red uniforms, some were dressed in Ra Yellow uniforms and some rare students were dressed in the Obelisk Blue uniform. In the conference room, there was a big hologram screen which got activated and a person was shown in the screen; this man had a red tribal tattoo on his right eye and a combination of stylish blond and blue hair.

"Welcome to the Duel Monsters Academy Island. This academy is the best dueling school on the world and you all can be proud of yourself that you were able to join successfully. My name is chancellor Paradox, your director. According to your uniform, you already have been given the suitable dorm and room; you will stay in that room until you have got a better rank in dueling. So rest until tomorrow, school starts at 8:00AM," the man in the screen explained before the screen shut down.

After the director gave the message to the students, Yusei and the twins got outside the school and went before the school entrance where many stone plates of legendary monsters stood; there were stone plates of the Black Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Jinzo, Neos, Flame Wingman, Armored Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Five Headed God Dragon, Black Chaos Magician, Black Luster Soldier, Guardian Eatos, Cyber End Dragon and many others.

"This place would be great if there also would be riding duel exercises," commented Yusei, whose back was resting on the Neos stone plate.

"True but who knows… maybe there is," replied Rua.

"…it isn't that well to be an Osiris Red, is it?" said Yusei randomly.

"Why do you think that?" asked Ruka, a bit curious.

"Well… that room is kind of small and I am sure the students in Obelisk Blue have much bigger rooms," answered Yusei.

"Eh… actually we planned to go in a room with our big brother but since he is in the Obelisk Blue dorm, we obviously can't," replied Rua.

"You got a brother here?" asked Yusei, being curious.

"Yes, his name is Kyosuke, the best duelist on the academy," answered Ruka.

"And he is really good, believe me," added Rua.

"I hope that I'll get a chance to verify that," said Yusei.

"Well… we could go and search for him," suggested Ruka.

"Maybe tomorrow, the trip here made me tired," declined Yusei.

"Hey, you!" shouted Jack while pointing at Yusei.

"Me?" asked Rua while pointing a finger to his face.

"Not you, little child; I meant that guy who almost beat Placido," answered Jack.

"This little child here could beat you in one turn!" shouted Rua, being nerved.

"I don't fight against children," said Jack while moving towards Yusei and the twins, "Yusei, right?" asked he.

"Yeah, that's me, and you are?" answered Yusei.

"Jack Atlas, best duelist on the academy," stated Jack proudly.

"Except for Kyosuke," said Rua silently.

"That guy doesn't want to fight against me; maybe he is afraid that I'll crush him. But let's get to the point, how about a Rare-Hunter Duel today in the Obelisk arena?" declared Jack.

"Why should we do that?" asked Yusei, a bit confused of the challenge.

"I need someone who got better skills than most junk on this school to train for a match," said Jack, lying about the reason.

"Alright, what time?" asked Yusei.

"Right now," said Jack as Yusei nodded.

"Can we watch you?" asked Rua.

"No!" answered Jack.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Yusei.

"Fine they can watch but if they dare disturb me, I'll kick them out thru the windows," threatened Jack, giving up, "Now let's go," said he proceeding towards the entrance.

The three Osiris Red students and Jack went to the Obelisk Blue main duel arena and got their duel disk ready, both of the duelists had the new duel academy version of duel disks.

After putting the decks in the deck slot, the decks got automatically shuffled.

"DUEL!" shouted both of the duelists before they drew five cards from their decks.

"A Rare-Hunter Duel is a duel in which the winner will get the opponent's rarest card," Jack explained after they drew their first cards.

"I hope you have good cards in your deck," said Yusei, understanding the rules of this duel.

"Good! Back to the duel, I'll go first, Draw!" said Jack before drawing a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**6/5 | 5/5**

**34/40 | 35/40**

"I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards," said Jack before taking two cards from his deck, "Now, by discarding one card, I activate Cost Down, this card reduces the level of each monster on my hand by two until the end phase; next, I Summon Strong Wind Dragon in Attack Position," continued he as a big dragon showed up on the field.

**Strong Wind Dragon**

**WIND / Level 4**

**Dragon / Effect**

**ATK / 2400 – DEF / 1000**

"Already a monster with 2400 attack points…" observed Ruka.

"Next I activate Dual Summon, which allows me to summon another monster this turn, and I choose Dark Resonator, I Special Summon him in Defense Position," said Jack as a little creature showed up, the little creature was holding two metal sticks in his hands.

**Dark Resonator**

**DARK / Level 1**

**Fiend / Tuner**

**ATK / 1300 – DEF / 300**

"A Synchro Summoning…?" guessed Rua.

"Not at all, little child; I set two cards face-down and end my turn," said Jack taking two cards from his hand and putting them in the empty slots.

(Dark Resonator: Level 3)

(Strong Wind Dragon: Level 6)

"No idea why you didn't actually Synchro Summon with those monsters but it's my go, Draw!" said Yusei before drawing a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**0/5 | 6/5**

**32/40 | 34/40**

Yusei looked for about four seconds at his cards and already had a strategy, "I Summon Road Synchron," said he as a robot showed up.

**Road Synchron**

**LIGHT / Level 4**

**Machine / Tuner**

**ATK / 1600 – DEF / 800**

"Next, if I have already Normal Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon Oneshot Booster," explained Yusei as a little yellow plane showed up on the field.

**Oneshot Booster**

**EARTH / Level 1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 0 – DEF / 0**

"But that's not all, now like you, I activate Dual Summon in order to Special Summon another monster, in this case, Shield Warrior," continued Yusei as a soldier holding a spear and a shield, showed up on the field.

**Shield Warrior**

**EARTH / Level 3**

**Warrior / Effect**

**ATK / 800 – DEF / 1600**

"Now I tune Road Synchron with Oneshot Booster and Shied Warrior," said Yusei as the monsters on his side of the field dematerialized into four green circles and four lights. The little lights went between the circles before Yusei started the summoning chant.

_LV4 + LV1+ LV3 = LV8_

"Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" chanted Yusei as a big mechanic warrior showed up on his side of the field.

**Road Warrior**

**LIGHT / Level 8**

**Warrior / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 3000 – DEF / 1500**

"Wow…" said Rua looking at the monster.

"Yet before I attack, I activate my Road Warrior's effect which allows me to Special Summon one level 2 or lower monster from my deck, and I choose Roadrunner in Defense Position," declared Yusei as a chicken-like creature showed up on the field.

**Roadrunner**

**EARTH / Level 1**

**Winged Beast / Effect**

**ATK / 300 – DEF / 300**

"Summoning five monsters in one turn… I'm impressed," admitted Jack.

"Now, Road Warrior attack Strong Wind Dragon!" ordered Yusei before the mechanic giant obeyed and started an attempt to destroy the dragon on the opponent's side of the field.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card, Simple Sacrifice," declared Jack as a card which was face-down, flipped up and glowed a little, "This card requires me to decrease the level of one of my monsters by one and in return I'll be able to avoid one of your attacks," explained he.

(Dark Resonator: Level 2)

"But that wasn't the only reason I decreased my monster's level; I activate my next trap card, if the battle phase didn't end, I can send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the graveyard which allows me to call forth what would have resulted earlier or late. So I send to the graveyard Dark Resonator and Strong Wind Dragon, where they'll tune together," explained Jack.

_LV2 + LV6 = LV8_

"The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul! Red Demon's Dragon!" chanted Jack before a big dark red dragon showed up on the field.

**Red Demon's Dragon**

**DARK / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 3000 – DEF / 2000**

"Synchro Summoning during the opponents turn… good move," commented Rua.

"I set one card face down and end my turn with that," declared Yusei hesitantly.

"My Turn, Draw!" shouted Jack before he drew a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**1/5 | 1/5**

**31/40 | 33/40**

"I activate Synchro Privilege, if I have an level 7 or higher Synchro monster on my side of the field, I am allowed to draw two other cards from my deck," explained Jack as he drew two other cards from his deck; he grinned at the cards he drew, "I set these two cards face-down," he declared as he took the cards he drew and put them in the empty slots, "Now, Red Demon's Dragon attacks Roadrunner! Absolute Power Force!" shouted he as the dark red dragon launched an attack attempt towards the chicken-like creature but the attack had no result.

"Roadrunner cannot be destroyed by monsters whose attack points are higher than 1900," explained Yusei.

"I must disappoint you there; if my dragon attacks a monster which is in Defense Position, all Defense Positions monsters on the field are destroyed and I don't think your monster is armed against a monster effect," said Jack as the little chicken got destroyed, "I end my turn with that," declared he.

Unknown to all of them, the grey haired boy and the red haired girl were sitting far away on some seats and watching them duel.

"If Red Demon's Dragon meets up with Stardust Dragon… let's hope nothing goes wrong," said the grey haired student, observing each of their moves.

"It's My Turn, Draw!" said Yusei before he drew a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**0/5 | 2/5**

**29/40 | 32/40**

"I equip my Road Warrior with the equip spell, Fighting Spirits; now for each of your monsters, my Road Warrior gains 300 attack points extra," explained Yusei.

(Road Warrior: ATK / 3300 – DEF / 1500)

"This way Road Warrior will be able to defeat Jack's dragon," said Ruka, observing them.

"No… that won't work at all," stated the grey haired boy.

"Yet, before I attack, I activate my Road Warrior's effect and Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my deck and I choose another Oneshot Booster in Defense Position," declared Yusei before an armed plane showed up on the field, _'Even if he got backup, he won't be able to save his monster,'_ thought he, thinking about his strategy.

**Oneshot Booster**

**EARTH / Level 1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 0 – DEF / 0**

"Good move," admitted the grey haired student.

"Yeah but Jack will probably counter that," commented the red haired girl.

"Road Warrior, attack Red Demon's Dragon, Mechanic Slash!" ordered Yusei before the mechanic giant attempted to attack the enemy's dark red dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Spell of Darkness," said Jack as some chains wrapped around the mechanic giant and stopped his attack attempt, "This trap reduces your monsters attack points by 700… also your monster won't be able to attack nor change to Defense Position," explained he.

(Road Warrior: ATK / 2600 – DEF / 1500)

"And this didn't count as a proper battle so therefore you won't be able to activate Oneshot Booster's effect," added Jack while grinning triumphantly.

"I've got no choice, I end my turn," declared Yusei.

"Then I'm up, Draw!" said Jack before drawing a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 4000**

**1/5 | 1/5**

**28/40 | 32/40**

"First, I activate my spell card, Treasure from Heaven which allows both of us to draw until we got six cards on our hands," explained Jack as he drew six cards while Yusei drew only five.

"His set card will make a change to the result now," stated the red haired girl.

"Let's see how you keep up against this, I activate my trap card, Half Straight," said Jack as a card flipped up and glowed slightly, "This card halves my dragon's attack points until my next turn, yet if it's attack points are lower than your Road Warrior's attack points, he's able to attack you directly," explained he as the dark red dragon let out a growl towards Yusei.

(Red Demon's Dragon: ATK / 1500 – DEF / 2000)

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack him directly, Absolute Power Force!" ordered Jack before the dark red dragon obeyed, launching some flames at Yusei. Unfortunately for Yusei, the attack succeeded.

"I don't understand why that guy owns Stardust Dragon if he duels like this," said the red haired girl while observing the duel.

"I think that was enough, I end my turn with two face-down cards," declared Jack.

"It's My Turn, Draw!" said Yusei before he drew a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 2500**

**4/5 | 7/5**

**22/40 | 26/40**

"Yes… by sacrificing Road Warrior, I can Special Summon Turret Warrior," declared Yusei as a big armed warrior appeared on the field.

**Turret Warrior**

**EARTH / Level 5**

**Warrior / Effect**

**ATK / 1200 – DEF / 2000**

"Now the attack points of the Road Warrior I sacrificed will be added to Turret Warrior's original attack points," explained Yusei as the armed warrior got more vicious looking.

(Turret Warrior: ATK / 4200 – DEF / 2000)

"That is a good maneuver against Spell of Darkness, you are really better than most scum on this school," admitted Jack.

"Turret Warrior, attack Red Demon's Dragon!" ordered Yusei before the armed warrior obeyed and attempted to attack the enemy's dragon.

"Not very clever, I activate my trap card, Buster Mode, which allows me to send Red Demon's Dragon to the graveyard in order to Special Summon Red Demon's Dragon/Buster," declared Jack as the dark red dragon vanished and got replaced with another dark red dragon which seemed was more vicious and seemingly more powerful than the original one.

**Red Demon's Dragon/Buster**

**DARK / Level 10**

**Dragon / Effect**

**ATK / 3500 – DEF / 2500**

"But that won't be enough to defeat my monster, so I'll just continue my attack," said Yusei, reminding him.

"Don't worry, I've got insurance. I activate another trap card, Spell of the Ruler. This card gives my monster 700 attack points extra so now their even," explained Jack.

(Red Demon's Dragon/Buster: ATK / 4200 – DEF / 2500)

Having the very same amount of power, both the vicious looking version of the dark red dragon and also the armed warrior were destroyed in a huge explosion.

"Now according to the second effect of Spell of the Ruler, you get 700 points of damage as soon as the monster equipped to it leaves the field which is exactly what happened, thanks to you," said Jack as Yusei lost some points.

"But that's not all, now to Red Demon's Dragon/Buster effect, if it destroys a monster on your side of the field, all of your monsters are destroyed and even if my dragon was destroyed, his effect activates. And there's more, if my Red Demon's Dragon/Buster is destroyed I can Special Summon the original Red Demon's Dragon back on the field," he added as Oneshot Booster was destroyed, also the original version of the dark red dragon reappeared on the field.

**Red Demon's Dragon**

**DARK / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 3000 – DEF / 2000**

"You've got something left?" asked Jack mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," said Yusei while grinning, "I send Level Eater to the graveyard in order to Special Summon Quick Synchron," declared he before a monster appeared which seemingly was of western nature.

**Quick Synchron**

**WIND / Level 5**

**Machine / Tuner**

**ATK / 700 – DEF / 1400**

"Now, I can activate Level Eater's effect in my graveyard, which can only be activated if I have a Level 5 or lower monster on my side of the field. By lowering that monsters level by one, I can Special Summon Level Eater in Defense Position," explained Yusei as a little bug showed up on the field.

(Quick Synchron: Level 4)

**Level Eater**

**DARK / Level 1**

**Insect / Effect**

**ATK / 600 – DEF / 0**

"That's not all, I summon Zero Gardna in Defense Position," said Yusei before a little plane holding a '0' showed up on the field.

**Zero Gardna**

**EARTH / Level 4**

**Warrior / Effect**

**ATK / 0 – DEF / 0**

"Here it comes… the battle between Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon," said the grey haired student, knowing what'll happen next.

"Now I tune Quick Synchron with Zero Gardna," said Yusei as the western-nature monster and the plane-like monster dematerialized in four green circles and four lights. The lights after being formed got between the green circles.

_LV4 + LV4 = LV8_

"Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" chanted Yusei before a flash was emitted, after the flash weakened, a great white dragon showed up on the field.

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000**

"This won't end well," commented the grey haired student while observing the duel.

Suddenly the white dragon and the dark red dragon started emitting some kind of waves that literally shook the ground a bit.

"What's happening?" asked Ruka being a bit scared as she was hugging Rua.

"An earthquake," answered Rua while trying to keep the balance.

'_Not at all,'_ thought the grey haired student before the shaking stopped.

"You were right, one of them is like us… now what?" asked the red haired girl.

"We go and talk to Paradox, as fast as possible," answered the grey haired student before getting up. After getting up, the red haired girl followed the grey haired student out of the arena.

"What was that?" asked Yusei.

"It was an earthquake that stopped. Continue the duel," answered Jack being impatiently.

"Alright, I set three cards face-down and end my turn," declared Yusei.

"It's My Turn, Draw!" shouted Jack before he drew a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 1800**

**5/5 | 0/5**

**21/40 | 26/40**

"I Summon Intercept Demon," declared Jack before a mutant-like monster appeared on the field.

**Intercept Demon**

**DARK / Level 4**

**Fiend / Effect**

**ATK / 1400 – DEF / 1600**

"Now Red Demon's Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! Absoluter Power Force!" shouted Jack as the dark red dragon took flight and launched a strong fire stream at Stardust Dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Shooting Star. If I have Stardust on my side of the field, I can choose a card on your field and destroy it, so your Red Demon's Dragon goes to hell!" explained Yusei before the dark red dragon got destroyed by some shiny arrows.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn with that," declared Jack hesitantly.

"It's My Turn, Draw!" declared Yusei before he drew a card.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**4000 | 1800**

**2/5 | 1/5**

**21/40 | 25/40**

"Stardust Dragon, attack Intercept Demon! Shooting Sonic!" ordered Yusei before the white dragon obeyed and launched a powerful attack at the mutant-like monster.

"Intercept Demon effect activates right now, you get 500 points of damage each time you start a battle. Next, I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, this card negates your attack and destroys your monsters," declared Jack before Yusei lost some life points.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, once per turn I can send it to the graveyard if it is about to be destroyed by a cards effect, but it'll be back on my end phase," declared Yusei as the white dragon vanished in a light, "But that would be a bit late so I Special Summon it back right now, using Stardust Flash which allows me, if my Stardust Dragon used its effect and was taken out of the field, I can Special Summon it back on the field without waiting for the end phase," added he before the white dragon reappeared while Jack growled.

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000**

"You shouldn't have interrupted my attack," said Yusei while grinning, "I activate another trap, Advanced Synchro Halo. If one of my Synchro monsters got re-summoned and didn't succeed in a battle yet, I can double its attack points and then it can attack once again," explained he.

(Stardust Dragon: ATK / 5000 – DEF / 2000)

"Now Stardust Dragon, attack Intercept Demon. Shooting Sonic!" ordered Yusei before losing another 500 points due to Intercept Demon's effect. As he was ordered, the big white dragon obeyed and once again attempted an attack at the mutant-like monster, this time succeeding and taking most of Jack's life points. "I end my turn with that," declared he while Jack groaned from the loss of his life points.

(Stardust Dragon: ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000)

"You'll pay dearly for this, Draw!" shouted Jack before he drew a card from his deck.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**400 | 800**

**3/5 | 1/5**

**20/40 | 25/40**

"I activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to Special Summon one monster from my graveyard," declared Jack, while being angry, "The monster I choose is Red Demon's Dragon," added he before the dark red dragon reappeared on the field.

**Red Demon's Dragon**

**DARK / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 3000 – DEF / 2000**

"Not again," said Rua, being kind of bored that Jack didn't use another monster.

"Let's finish this, I activate Metamorphosis," declared Jack before taking a card from his hand and putting it in one of the empty slots, "If my life points are lower than yours, this card doubles my monster's attack points," explained he while grinning.

(Red Demon's Dragon: ATK / 6000 – DEF / 2000)

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon and finish him off! Absolute Power Force!" shouted Jack before the dark red dragon obeyed and launched a very powerful attack at the white dragon, also destroying it in a huge explosion.

**Jack VS Yusei**

**400 | 0**

**1/5 | 1/5**

**20/40 | 25/40**

"I lost…" concluded Yusei.

"Now, according to Rare-Hunter duel rules, your rarest card is mine, which in this case means Stardust Dragon," declared Jack.

Yusei took his Stardust Dragon in his hand; ready to hand it over to Jack.

"What is happening here?" asked Paradox while getting inside the arena, on his right side was the grey haired duelist while on his left side was the red haired girl.

"A duel's rules," answered Jack, harshly.

"From what I heard, it is a Rare-Hunter duel which is against the rules of this school. So no one will have to give up a card," replied Paradox.

"Kiryu, you goddamn spy!" shouted Jack, wanting to attack the grey haired student.

"This is of higher importance," said the grey haired duelist.

"Hey, Kyousuke," greeted the twins.

"Hey, Rua, Ruka," greeted Kiryu.

"What do you mean with 'higher importance'?" asked Jack.

"Simply said: either let this matter rest or be kicked out of this academy," threatened Kiryu as Paradox nodded confirming the threat.

"Aki, why are you interrupting?" asked Jack the red haired girl but she remained silent.

Paradox gave a quick nod to Aki and Kiryu before they left.

As they were out of earshot, Aki decided to ask something, "How can we be sure? From all we know… it could be just another trick;" asked she while having doubts on Yusei and Jack.

"Well… we'll have to test their abilities and see if they fit the description," answered Kiryu.

"From what you've told me… if your sister owns the mark, she has to be one. Aki is also one and you, of course. But there are two persons left, we'll only have to test them and with some luck maybe both of them are like you," concluded Paradox.

"Right, although… I'm not so sure about Yusei's abilities, he sure got a lot of potential but he can't use it," said Kiryu, doubting on Yusei.

"That could be… but it is said for two of us to be head-to-head rivals so maybe Yusei and Jack are those two. If they are, that loss meant nothing," guessed Aki.

"That earthquake was a good sign; one of them has got to be a chosen one… We'll just start testing them and we'll find out," decided Paradox.

"I hope it'll be soon enough," said Kiryu, being a little bit worried for some reason.

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue arena, the twins, Jack and Yusei didn't leave the arena yet.

"What was that about?" asked Yusei, a little bit confused.

"No idea… Kiryu always keeps doing secret business stuff with Paradox…" answered Jack before heading out, "One day, we'll finish this," added he.

After saying that, Jack went back at his usual seat in the cafeteria. Placido hearing that he is back, he came as fast as he could.

"Did you win?" asked Placido as Jack was unsure how to answer.

"I did, but I got stopped," answered Jack.

"No idea what on earth you mean but if you won… where is his Stardust Dragon?" asked Placido.

"In his deck," answered Jack, coldly.

"What! I thought you would have a Rare-Hunter duel!" shouted Placido.

"I've already told you, I got stopped! Kiryu, Paradox and Aki stopped me from taking his Stardust Dragon," explained Jack.

"You are useless!" shouted Placido, being very angry.

"At least, I won against him while you almost lost," shouted Jack back as Placido growled while getting outside.

"Why did Paradox stop that?" asked Placido himself while going thru the halls, "Kiryu also stopped him… maybe it has to do something with the secret hush-hush stuff he always does with Paradox and Aki…" said he to himself, a bit unsure what to think.

"Placido, I need to talk to you," said Kiryu, he was in the middle of the hall proceeding towards Placido.

"What is it?" asked Placido before meeting him in the middle of the hall.

"I don't have much time so I'll have to make it short, you, 8:00AM, Paradox's office," answered Kiryu.

"And why do you think I would do that?" asked Placido, being a bit unsure.

"So I made myself clear," stated Kiryu before continuing his way thru the halls, ignoring Placido's question.

"I hate that guy," said Placido before growling.

Meanwhile, Yugi was in the Osiris Red mentor office, he was playing an old Wii Sports game.

"Mr. Muto?" called someone while knocking.

"Come in," said Yugi before he paused the game.

The person came in, it was the red haired Obelisk girl; "Paradox sent me and told me that you should get in his office tomorrow at 8:00AM. He also said that it's very important," explained Aki.

"Um… alright," said Yugi before Aki headed out, "Kind of weird…" commented he before continuing to play the game he paused.

_End of Chapter 2: Arrival at the DMA Island!_

_**A/N: There are three fake cards that I had to use for this duel to make it more interesting:  
>J-Synchro Privilege – This card allows you to draw two cards if you have a LV7 or higher Synchro monster face-up on the field.<br>J-Simple Sacrifice – It is an overpowered card that allows you to avoid an attack, by simply decreasing one of your monster's levels.  
>Y-Advanced Synchro Halo – Same effect as Synchro Halo, the only difference is that this is an underpowered and cheap version of the original; it can only be used if you re-summon a monster which didn't win in a battle this turn.<br>P.S. If no one of you has guessed it yet; GS means "Generation Signers"… WHAT? It is better than Generation X, isn't it?**_

_**P.P.S. Thanks to 'you know not' for beta-reading (and for reviewing) and to 'ShardWing52' who always reviews my stories.**_

_**P.P.P.S. Don't forget to review (I am saying this even after I know that you won't review but hey… more words are good for the story)**_

_**Preview for Chapter 3: A day at the DMA!**_

"_So… we play like normal teenagers?" asked Aki while heading to the class, Kiryu only nodded to her question._

"_Why were you two with Paradox yesterday?" asked Ruka before Aki and Kiryu fell silent._

"_They say it's secret hush-hush stuff. Posers in my opinion," answered Jack._

"_So… it's all need to know and tippy top secret and if you told us, you'd have to - us?" asked Rua, making a noise like he would die at his last words._

"_Yes, yes and you know it, boy," said Aki while smiling._


End file.
